Indiana Jones and the Prince of Egypt
by pokerfacejones
Summary: The Jones' first family trip together since KOTCS becomes another of their famous adventures! After possibly losing his son's love, it's up to Indy to get to him, before he loses his son for good. Muttx15. NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED.
1. Chapter 1

hi. i been working with this idea for a loooooong time.but now i've finally come to write it, since i noticed i have way too much free time on my hands. um, i changed the plot a lot of times, but it's basically the same thing. i'm actually nervous to write this one, because originally i planned it to be some huge fantastic story and i'll never be able to live up to the standards i had given it. but i figured i'd better start jotting it down before i forget anything else, because i have forgotten a lot. uhh, okay.

disclaimer: Honestly, If I owned Indiana Jones would I be here writing on fan fiction?No. Indiana Jones and related characters belong to its creators. blah blah, nor do i claim to own anything you recognize. though only a few characters are all mine.

summary: the jones' first family trip together since KOTCS becomes another of their famous adventures! after possibly losing his son's love, it's up to indy to get to him, before he loses his son for good. muttx15. this story is a sappy story, with lots of emotions and crap. dont like, dont read. but if you do, i'd love a review.  
it takes place a month after they got married.

* * *

"No."

"Mutt, it'll be fun."

"No." The fifteen year old shook his head. "I'm not going."

Marion sighed. This had been going on for the last 15 minutes. "Honey, you don't have a choice."

"That's not fair! I don't wanna go, it's _your_ honeymoon. You guys'll be busy doing..whatever..newlyweds do..." he tried shaking the bad images from his mind,"and I'm not gonna be spending the only time I have to myself on some farm!"

"It's not a farm, it's a ranch."

"Same thing."

Ever since Indy had married his mother, he had to enjoy the last bit of summer he had before heading back to school. Marion shook her head, and got up , grabbing a hold of each of their empty plates. She rinsed the plates off in the sink, as her son remained seated.

Indy had recieved a letter in the mail from an old friend, from England. He had stated that he was terribly sorry for missing the wedding and he could only make it up by letting them visit his _big _ranch. Of course, Indy had agreed quickly, before consulting Marion. But after some convincing, they had their honeymoon finally planned out. Now, it was becoming a family trip Mutt didn't want to be a part of..

"Mutt. You're going. End of story, now go upstairs and pack your bags."

"Pack 'em for what? I'm not going anywhere." He shot back, then taking a drink of some orange juice.

"Yes, you are young man." She said, in an annoyed and final voice. "Now, GO, and pack up. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I thought it was on Saturday." Mutt said, shocked. He wasn't ready to go.

"I know, but we have to get there earlier so we can make it to the awards assembly."

"Awards assembly?" He asked, uninterested.

"Mutt, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, you better get your butt up to your room by the time I count to three Buster, or I'll make sure you never have a chance to leave the house again." She gave him a look, as she leaned against the counter, finishing up her coffee.

"Ma. I'm not a little kid anym-"

"One."

"You can't do this to me! "

"Two."

"You know that doesn't work anym- Oh, FINE!" he said, getting up from his seat at the table and stomping his way upstairs.

Marion smiled to herself, knowing she had won. And as long as the number thing worked, she had him in her hands. But, Mutt wasn't ready to give up yet. On the way to his bedroom he bumped into his father.

"Hey, Pops. "

"Junior, finished packing yet?''

Mutt frowned. "I told you not to call me that. And no, I haven't even started yet. Because I-"

"What? Mutt, we're leaving tomorrow morning! You have to get packing!" Indy said, sounding a bit angry. He was worked up about planning everything perfect for his wife, and son, of course. He had finally gotten them back into his life and he wanted to make it work. He and the kid weren't yet on the same grounds.

"Take it easy!" Mutt yelled back. Boy, sometimes he wondered if the oldman would _ever _get through to him. "Jeeze.." He rolled his eyes.

Indy wagged a finger at him. "Hey, none of that! Alright? I want this to be a good trip, for all of us. "

"Whatever." Mutt said, pushing aside and walking into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Get bent.." he muttered to himself as the door closed.

Indy sighed, If it would take a whole vacation, he was going to make this kid _love_ him.

* * *

Mutt awoke to the sound of pounding on his door. It sounded like his dad was about to knock it down.

"Mutt! Get up! Come on! The cab is here!"

Mutt groaned. It had been at least half an hour that they'd tried to get him up, but as soon as he woke, he'd go back to sleep. Thankfull he had that lock on his door. There was no way they were getting in there.

_Knock, knock, knock! _"KID! NOW!"

"Alright! I'm going, I'm going!" He said, giving in. Indy finished piling the luggage in the back of the cab after he heard that the boy was actually up. Throwing on a t-shirt and some jeans. He unlocked the door, walking into the bathroom.

"Kid! The cab is _here._ Come on!" Indy called from the front door.

Mutt quickly ran his comb through his hair, perfecting it. He ran to his room, grabbed his only bag, and hurried down the hall to his father, who was still rushing him. As Indy put a hand on his shoulder and walked him out the door, he locked it behind them.

Mutt tossed his bag into the back and took a seat. His mother there waiting. She had a look of annoyance. He gave her a sheepish smile, and she couldn't help give him a kiss on the cheek.

This was going to be an interesting vacation...


	2. Chapter 2

hi. okay, i've done some thinking through and i know EXACTLY how this story is going to go, although in the middle of it there's going to be some polls. but anyways, thanks for the reviews so far. if you do happen to read this chapter, i'd love a review. i'm in the writing mood. i'm watching mamma mia, haha. (: but, um, yes. this story is going to be a great adventure. all i'm going to say is that it is imspired by the mummy, and there is like a 10 chance it will end up a crossover. only 10, so more than likely not, but you never know..

* * *

"Are we there, _yet?"_

That question had floated through Indy's head for a heck of a long time.

He shook his head at his son, who was restlessly adjusting himself to get comfortable in his seat. Just like he had done the entire way there. Indy gave a glance at Marion, who had gotten some luck to sleep. He himself had slept earlier. To say it wasn't much, but it was a few hours worth. But now, he'd been answering the same question from the boy who never sleeps. And it had to be thousands of feet in the air, where there was no escaping it."No..no, we're not there yet."

Mutt sighed, ignoring the annoyed tone in Indy's voice. It was Indy's dumb fault he had to come, so if he was going to sit there suffering, he was taking his father down with him.

"How 'bout now? Are we there yet?"

"No, kid." Indy said through gritted teeth, sliding his hat down to cover his eyes, in hopes of getting at least a little wink of sleep. "Sit still, would ya."

"A-"

"Hey, here's an idea." Indy said, sitting up straight. He took off his hat, and placed it on the boy's head, tilting it so he couldn't see his eyes anymore. " Why don't you take a little nap, or sumthin'."

Mutt huffed, removing the hat from his head and shoved it back in Indy's arms. "I don't want your stupid hat."

Indy took it, putting it back on. "This hat is not _stupid. _" Indy huffed. "It's a trademark."

"Oh, a trademark of what?" Mutt asked sarcasticly, "Someone who makes innocent.._children.._not get time to themselves and make them ride along on some dumb billion hour plane ride to some stinky farm..in the middle of who knows where, just so that he and his wife, can get..._busy_?" he asked, emphasizing on the word 'children' and 'busy', trying to make it sound badder than it was. Although it was really the truth. "That sounds a little selfish, doesn't it'?"

Indy wasn't sure how the kid could do it. This was probably why he was a brat.

Indy sighed, trying to act calmly. This boy was driving him crazy! Now he knew that this kid here was for sure Marion Ravenwood's. He had the same amount of stubborness in him, just like his mother. Indy rested his neck on the backrest of his seat, and moved his hat down on his eyes again. "Listen kid, once we land, you'll be able to do something fun. "

"And exactly when is that?"

"If I'm correct, we have about 45 minutes or so left. Now please...try to get some sleep." He did not want a cranky son later on. Mutt hated it when he did this. He hated how he treated him like some child, who still needed to take naps in the middle of the day, or else he couldn't cooperate. Heck, Mutt could never cooperate! What would taking a nap make any different? Seriously, this man had no idea how to raise a child. Maybe it was a good thing that he left them after all..

Leaning his head back, Mutt began to count down minutes..

60..59..58...57..

* * *

Mutt was happy to find their arrival went by surprisingly quick. Thank god too! If he had to sit on that damn seat for one more minute he was going to chop off his head. He wasn't comfortable at all during the whole flight, and now he almost regretted not trying to sleep. Sleep always passes things by, but right now he could care less. He was busy hauling his luggage behind him, trying to keep up with his dad, who was too eager for his own good.

He hadn't seen his friend in so long, and he couldn't wait to see what became of him.

A limo finally pulled as just as Indy began telling them more about his friend, much to both Mutt and Marion's pleasing. The driver opened the door and stepped out, holding a sign that read 'The Jones.'

Marion pointed over to the direction of the man, "Oh my, God. Indy, I think that's our ride."

Indy nodded, and Mutt just looked. What in the world was a driver, driving a limo, waiting for them for? Indy thought Gerald would have picked them up himself. Then again, there was still much to know about him. It had definately been years..and truth be told, Gerald the once nobody guy, became a millionaire.

Walking over some what awe-struck, Indy and his family arrived at the man. "Um, excuse me.."

The driver, with an Indian accent, smiled at them. 'You sir, must be Dr. Jones, I presume."

Indy simply nodded, and already the suitcase was being yanked out of his hands. "Please, let me take those." The driver said, as he took Marion's, then Mutt's.

"Thank you." Marion said, under her breath. The man simply nodded, and put the bags in the car. He then opened the door, as they piled into the car.

Mutt smiled softly, leaning back comfortably on the leather seats. A limo, driver, and not having to carry his own bags? Maybe he could like this vacation.

* * *

There ya have it folks! Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and btw, the story wont unfold itself until around chapter 5 or so.

Happy reading! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha sailor. I really appreciate the reviews so far, but as always, if you happen to read this chapter please review. I always love hearing from you guys! I got some good music on, and I'm ready to write. I know you probably don't wanna hear about how I'm doing, but I'm better. Still a little sick, but I wanted to write a chapter before I go to the movies to see Tropic Thunder. Maybe I can get some cool moves from the movie ;) haha. I've been watching a lot of movies lately (5 yesterday) and today I'm going to watch the mummy again when I get home, which will help me write this story actually...anyways, my hands smell like sausage.

And without further rambling...

* * *

Mutt's mouth hung open as he peeked his head out of the window. He _knew _he was going to like this vacation, after all. He knew it the moment the limo came to halt, some 40 minutes away from the airport, at a building. The building was huge! And before he could ask anything about it, the door was being pulled open by the driver for him. He smiled to himself, and exited the limo, staring up at the building in disbelief. Seriously, this was it?

This was the ranch his parents were talking about? This didn't look like your average ranch, not in the least. Marion and Indy had made their way out of the car lost in the same thoughts that Mutt was in. How could this be the ranch they were talking about?

Mutt had expected it to be some old, run down, smelly dirty farm in the middle of nowhere. Well, it _was_ in the middle of nowhere, but it wasn't rundown in the least. It looked like a manor, a mansion, whatever word you could use to describe something this big and beautiful.

As the driver said his goodbye's, another man who stood waiting by the door approached them. He smiled, and took their bags. "Ah, Dr. Jones." he spoke in a British accent. This _was _England anyways. "We've been expecting you. How was your flight?"

Indy smiled slightly. "It was..fine, thank you."

Mutt smiled to himself. Fine? Ha, the old man was clearly lying! Mission accomplished.

"Glad to hear that." The man said, as he ushered the way to the door with their luggage. "And you must be Marion..."

Marion nodded, smiling. If the man's hands weren't full, she'd shake them. "Yes, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." The man said, as he opened the front door for them. "And, this is your son, yes?" He looked at Mutt smiling. Mutt, smiled back.

"Yes, this is Henry." Marion explained, putting her hands on his shoulder in a motherly grasp. _Can this place get any better? _Mutt asked himself.

"Well, I find that Henry..and all of you will have a great stay here."

"Great, thank you. " Marion said as they walked inside. Mutt's wonders were answered as soon as they stepped foot inside the place. It was amazing. Completely decked out with marble floors, and chandeliers. It appeared like a really really fancy hotel lobby. Except it wasn't, it was this man's home. Mutt somehow found himself impatient. He couldn't wait to meet this guy now.

"Bates will take your luggage up to your rooms." A voice spoke out of nowhere.

Indy recognized this voice immediately, as a figure began downstairs. As the figure decended down the steps, it became clearer and clearer. It was a man, about Indy's height, although a bit taller..with brownish blackish hair, that was thinning. Figures, since he was about Indy's age. If Mutt wasn't mistaken, this guy was a couple years younger than his father, but equally adventurous. Indy had told Mutt and Marion practically everything about this guy on the way, and the adventures they shared. So, Mutt knew more about this guy than he could ever imagine.

As soon as the man spoke, the man who had their luggage began hauling them upstairs. Mutt giggled softly, so nobody else could hear, although Marion gave him a slight nudge. Bates? That was that guy's name? That was so typical butler. After the nudging, Mutt immediately stood up straighter.

The man in the suit finally made it off the last step, and towards Indy with a huge grin. Indy held out his hand, but the man had grabbed a firm hold of Indy and hugged him. Indy smiled, this guy was as friendly as ever..and it had been too, too long. "Indy!" He said ,loudly.

"Gerald Kitchings." Indy greeted, " It's so good to finally see you again."

Mr. Kitchings nodded in return, then smiled at Marion as he approached her. "Indy, you didn't tell me your wife was this beautiful..."  
Flattered, Marion blushed lightly as Gerald gave her a kiss on each cheek, as he held her hand in his. "I didn't know you had it in you, Indy."

Indy knew the man was only joking, and smiled. "Well, things certaintly have changed, Gerald. "

Gerald nodded, as he spotted Mutt. "This is him! "He smiled greatly, scooping Mutt into a big bear hug. "This is your little Indy you told me about!"

Indy nodded, as Gerald continued to pester the boy. After finally letting him go, Mutt took a deep breath of air, something he was deprived of during the strong hug.

"This is Henry." Marion said, as she took Mutt's arm and pulled him over to her.

"It's Mutt." Mutt spoke up, causing Marion and Indy to flash a look of embarassment.

"Charming boy." Gerald said, after about 20 seconds of looking at him. "He looks just like his father."

"He very much acts like his father as well." Marion said, a small chuckle escaping her.

"And his mother too." Indy chimed in. Gerald simply smiled.

"Well, I imagine since I've met your family, it's time for you to meet mine." Bates returned, with the family he had fetched.

As a woman walked over to him, followed by two young girls, Gerald looked to the Joneses. "Indy, Marion...Mutt...please let me introduce to you my family. This is my wife, Pepper..."

Pepper was a beautfil lady, younger than Gerald just as Marion was with Indy. She had her long brown locks of hair bouncing on her shoulder, as she greeted them. And she appeared like one of the sweetest ladies Marion had ever seen.

Pepper offered a hand to Marion, then Indy, then to Mutt. "It's nice to finally meet you all. I've heard so many good things about you, Dr. Jones."

"Please, call me Indy." He smiled, returning the hand shake.

Gerald put a hand on each girl's shoulder as he presented them. "This is my oldest daughter, Sara."

Sara just smiled at them all. "She just turned 18 a few months ago."Mutt's smiled grew bigger as soon as he had spotted the girls coming down the stairs with Bates. He didn't know there was going to be pretty girls around.

Indeed they were pretty. They were _very _pretty. Light facial features and hair just like their mothers. Sara was taller than Mutt, by about a foot. She had always just been the tall child in the family, since she was little. As Gerald's hand was placed on the younger girl's shoulder, Mutt's eyes zoomed to her.

"And this is Alex, my second daughter. " Her name rolled off Mutt's tongue, in his mind. She was about the same age as him, she had to be, Mutt figured. Since they were about the same height. "She's 15."

"Oh, just like Mutt! I mean Henry." Marion said, as Pepper smiled at her.

Mutt smiled again...he knew he was going to enjoy his stay here. Enjoy it, _a lot._

* * *

Well then. That chapter's over with. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a little short I know. All my chapters are always short. ;p

I didn't have much time. I have to get ready for the movie right now. I'll start making these chapters longer next time. Please review.

Until next time, happy reading! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I just got back from the movies. I saw 2 movies instead, haha. Right now, I'm feeling pretty bad. I'm full of wayyy too much spaghetti, and I'm about to watch the Mummy again, so I can get some ideas. Though this story doesn't really take place in China. Haha. But, anyways, I'd like reviews...hope you like this chapter. This contains some first interactions of mutt and the girls. ;)

* * *

"This is your room." Bates said, as he lead Indy and Marion through a door. They noticed their luggage down beside the drawer. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, no. You've done enough..Thank you.''Marion said, looking around the room. It was completely beautiful, and as big as their own master bedroom. But, this was only a guest room. They could only imagine what Gerald and Pepper's rooms were like.

Meanwhile, Alex was showing Mutt to _his _room. Yes, he had his own room, and it made him very happy. Alex lead the way as Mutt tagged behind slowly. After Gerald had suggested she show him where he was staying, they hadn't said a word. It was a bit awkward, because he didn't know her yet. Though she seemed like a nice girl, although a bit more...tomboyish and nature-y than her sister. She wore a plain t-shirt, and some shorts, much to her parent's dissapointment.

'Be dressed up nicely for your guests' they had told her. She could care less what they about her, from the way she was dressed. Besides, this was how she was. Dressing like this everyday. Her sister was more into how she looked, rather than comfort. As Alex stopped in front of a door, she opened it. "Well..."

Mutt peeked inside, smiling at the sight. It was big. As big as his parent's room back at home, if not bigger.

"This is it.." Alex said, as she kept a firm grip on the knob of the door. "You like it?"

Mutt nodded dumbly, looking like he was hardly listening. Whatever she was referring to, he liked. He loved it actually. Loved everything about this place. And having two girls, one of his age, a few doors down wasn't so bad of a thing either.

"Well. Uh, I'm just going to leave you here to unpack and get comfortable." She said, after a few more moments of awkward silent glares.

Mutt nodded again, walking more into the room and sitting on the bed. It was mighty comfortable. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She said, as she disappeared behind the door. Right before she shut the door completely, she opened it back up, peeping her head in quickly. "Uh, if you need anything, you can come tell me."

Mutt smiled. "I'm down the hall, first door on the right."Mutt nodded, as she finally shut the door completely.

Mutt fell back on his bed, taking a deep breath of country air that came in through the window. God, he loved it here.

* * *

Mutt placed the last shirt he had from his luggage and into his drawer, shutting it. It had only taken him about 15 minutes to get settled in, and already he felt at home. This place had an amazing atmosphere he couldn't get enough of. He wished he had gone to the country more often. His liked the fact that this place was huge, and this guy was rich and..extremely _generous. _He liked that he wouldn't have to lift another finger with Bates around, or sit in a small car again. No, now he had a driver. Somebody to take him wherever he wanted without another word. And two gorgeous girls, one of whom already seemed to have an interest in him, and he back.

A knock startled Mutt out of his thoughts. "Mutt, can I come in?" Called the voice from behind.

"Uh, yeah, Ma. " Mutt said, hurring over to sit on the bed. As the door opened, he smiled at his mother's smile. She came in, followed by Indy.

"Wow, I see you're all unpacked, huh?" Marion said, inspecting his room. "How do you like your room?"

"Are you kidding! This room is awesome. I could really get used to having all this space..."

She nodded. "Well, come on. Gerald wants us downstairs for dinner. "

Mutt stood up quickly. God, he was hungry. Finally some food and not some cheap snack his parents gave him on the plane. As they arrived downstairs, Bates lead them through a door into the dining room. It was more like a hall really, big with a table that seemed like could fit a billion and one people. Although there was only 10 chairs lined up.

Gerald greeted them with a grin, as he called them over from his end of the table. "Please, sit down. Sit down."

Marion and Indy smiled back, as the three of them took their seats. Indy next to Gerald, and Pepper to Gerald's other side. Marion sat next to Indy, while Mutt said next her, near Alex, and Sara beside her.

"Are you guys all settled in?" Gerald asked, as Bates came over.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Marion smiled. "The rooms are very lovely."

As Bates served them all drinks of their likings, Gerald eyed Mutt. "And you, boy. How did you like your room?"

Mutt looked over to Gerald from behind his cup, and set it back down. "Uh, I love it...big."

Gerald laughed. "Yes, well. Now you have lots of space to relax." As a chef came and began to serve their plates, Gerald continued conversating with Mutt. "So, what'd you say you called yourself again?"

Mutt smiled shyly, noticing all eyes were on him. "Uh...Mutt...sir."

"Call me Gerald, Mutt. More personal that way." He said, smiling. Mutt happened to see Alex through the corner of his eyes, trying to hold in her giggles. He felt stupid for once, to say his name. He figured he had already made this girl think he was ridiculous.

"I hope you all like spaghetti." Gerald said, as soon as they were all served. Though spaghetti isn't the most fanciest food, it sure looked delicious!

"Oh, we do. We go out for spaghetti quite often." Indy said, as he silently thanked the chef for the wonderful food.

"My parents can't cook." Mutt said, receiving embarassed glares from his parents, and grins from everyone else.

Behind his laughter, Gerald spoke to Mutt. "Well, then you don't have to worry about that here. You can thank Edmund for the lovely meals he provides for us. " Motioning over to the chef, who was thanking Gerald.

"Thank you, Mr. Edmund." Mutt said quietly, after his parents thanked him.

"Yes, so..let's eat!" He said, lifting up his cup. "To my friends, The Joneses. Indy, Marion and Mutt."

Indy and Marion raised their glasses along , but Mutt, Sara, and Alex just looked on. Taking a bite of his spaghetti, Mutt smiled to himself. This surely beats the spaghetti they ordered from the Italian restaurant a few blocks down from their house.

* * *

Gerald laughed, taking a sip from his cup. This man some how had a habit of laughing at Indy's terrible jokes. Marion laughed as well, although she didn't quite understand the humor in it. Mutt just rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his own cup.

"So, Mutt.." Gerald said, as Mutt turned his attention to him. "You like horses?"

"Um..yes." He answered, sounding as though he made it up quickly. Sure, he liked horses, though he had never ridden one, or hardly ever been around one for too long. It sounded so fake,as though he didn't even know what they were. Something about Gerald had made Mutt feel nervous. Although he took an extreme liking of this guy, whenever the questions were shot at him, he didn't know what to say. He really wanted to impress him, and his family of course. Especially Alex...he wished Alex would like him.

"Do you...ride them?"

"Oh, definately. All the time." Mutt lied, taking a sip from his cup to ignore his parent's glances.

"No way!" Alex said excitedly. Horses were her life. This ranch was huge, and had lots of horses and stables and such. "How long have you been riding?"

Finally, the first contact she made at Mutt since she left him alone in his room. This made him happy, and nervous. He just hoped his parent's wouldn't blow his cover. "Uh, just a..a few years."

"Alex and Sara have ridden horses since they were little. " Pepper added , " We have about 6 horses back in the stables. "

"Yes, the girls ride a few hours a day. They absolutely love it." Gerald said, motioning over to Alex and Sara.

"Maybe after dinner, Alex could take you and show you around." Pepper said, meaning it to go to Mutt.

Mutt nodded, after Alex nodded eagerly. " I can show you the horses, and stuff!" She said, looking over at him with a grin.

He grinned back. He wasn't sure if this was going to be a good idea. But heck, if he got to spend some alone time with her, it was worth it. He looked at Marion, who was busy finishing up, then Indy who was giving him a look. He knew what it meant. That he was going to regret what he had said to her. Indy and Marion both knew Mutt had only said it because he wanted them to like him. Mission accomplished.

As soon as they had about half an hour to talk and digest, Alex shot out from her seat. "Come on, let's go." She said, as she grabbed a hold of Mutt's arm and pulled him out of his seat, leading him to the back door.

Pepper smiled, " Be back before it gets too dark, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mum!" Alex yelled as they both vanished behind the door.

"Your daughter sure seems excited." Marion noted.

"Well, she's just excited to show him the horses I imagine. He own a pretty decent amount of the area, so the girls go out riding everywhere."

Sara excused herself up to her room. As soon as she left, Marion turned her attention to Pepper. "You have such lovely daughters. "

"Thank you. Your boy as well. He's so well behaved." Pepper said, smiling softly at them.

Indy almost had to spit out his wine, but thankfully stopped himself.

"Thank you. We don't get that quite often." He said finally.

"Anyhow, I imagine you'd like some time to relax amongst yourselves. It's already a bit late, and I'm sure you're exhausted from the plane ride."

"Oh, well thank you. " Marion said, as they all stood up. "This meal was wonderful. Everything..is wonderful."

"Oh, don't mention it. Just feel free to wash up.." Pepper said, shaking their hands, followed by Gerald. " Please join us tonight, in the living room. We can talk and serve drinks.._without the children. _" Pepper laughed softly. "I'm sure they're having an interesting time by themselves."

Indy laughed along, thinking about Mutt. "Oh, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review. Until next time...pokerfacejones :)


	5. Chapter 5

Agh D; I'm sad. I wrote this chapter, and it was long and stuff..but then when I saved it, it didn't work. And I had to start all over! grr, I hate life. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this. Because it takes a long time to re-write something. GRRRR ;(

* * *

"And this one's Prancer.." Alex said, as she reached the end of the stable.

"Prancer? As in the reindeer, Prancer?" Mutt asked, struggling to keep up with her. Dang, this girl was fast!

"Mhmm." She reached in and began to rub the horse's nose. "I got her when I was little. She was the first horse I ever ridden. My sister told me it was Prancer the reindeer. So the name kind of stuck." She moved along to the horse beside it. "This is Ringo. He's my sisters. She's had him for a few years."

Mutt found a chance to lean against the wall of the stable, thankfully. The family owned so much land and the girl was too eager for her own good. "Why do you like horses so much?"

"What's not to like about 'em?" Alex said, continuing to pet the horses. "They're just so cool!"

"But, don't you get tired of cleaning up after them?"

"Don't _you_?" She asked back, turning her attention to him.

He pushed himself off the wall. "Uh, I pay somebody to do it for me."

Alex simply laughed and shook her head. "So, what kind is it?"

"Its a...a big one." Mutt said, and in response Alex just nodded.  
"Does this..big horse have a name?"

Mutt quickly searched the area with his eyes, trying to find any idea. He noticed the small rock he kicked earlier. "Pebbles. "

"Pebbles?"

"Yeah, Pebbles. It's a girl. She...looks just like Prancer."

As Mutt explained his 'horse', Alex opened the gate of the stable. She lead Prancer out in front of him. "You wanna ride her?"

"Oh, no thanks. I don't think I've had enough time to properly digest." He quickly made up. He must have sounded so fake because it was clear Alex saw right through it.

"Come on, it's alright." She began leading the horse towards a fenced in area. "You're not afraid are you?"

"No, I'm not scared.." Mutt said, as he slowly followed. Alex put the horse inside the fenced area and shut it just as Mutt walked in. He leaned against the white gate. "It's just...I'm allergic."

Alex gave him a look. "You're allergic? How can that be?"

"Well, their hair just makes me..sneeze and stuff."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Look, it'll be fun. I promise I won't make fun of your skills if that's what you're worried about." She figured he'd be embarassed that he wasn't as good as her. " We'll just...take a ride around.." the fenced in area was rather big, like everything else they owned." And talk."

"I don't kn-"

"I'll go get another horse." She cut him off, as she climbed over the fence and ran back to the stable. She returned rather quickly, with Ringo. "My sister won't mind if we use him. Which one do you wanna ride?"

He compared the horses, and found that Prancer was a bit smaller than the other. "I'll take Prancer...I guess."

She nodded, and climbed onto Ringo, a huge grin on her face. Mutt knew he was in for trouble.

* * *

"I love this chair." Indy said, sitting down in a nice, comfy chair in the bedroom.

Marion came over and gave him a kiss," And I love you." Indy smiled, then Marion pulled away, taking a seat on the bed. "What time's the ceremony tomorrow?"

"It starts at 11, and lasts a little after noon I think." Indy said, " Gerald's so enthusiastic about it. "

"Gerald's enthusiastic about everything." Marion chuckled, as she opened up the drawer. She pulled out a nice shirt. "What am I supposed to where?"

"That's fine. Gerald said we didn't have to be too formal. "

"Well, I just think that they've done such a great job making us feel at home. And since he's receiving an award, we should look nice. "

"I know. We will. All of us." Indy said, looking at the feautures of the room.

"Speaking of all of us, what time is it?" Marion asked. Indy figured she meant all of them, by Mutt. He looked at the clock. " Not too late, dear."

Marion looked at him, then the clock. "I hope he's okay, Indy."

"Marion, he's fine. He can take care of himself. " He got up from the chair and walked over to her, giving her a kiss. "He's just looking at the animals. And now since we're on our honeymoon...let's just worry about us."

"But, Indy-"

"Marion." he said, quickly shushing her. " Don't worry."

"I guess you're right." She said, as he nodded. "Well, we better go see Gerald and Pepper now, for a little 'chat'."

Indy laughed and followed Marion out the door.

* * *

''What are you doing?" Alex asked, as she watched Mutt attempt to get on the horse for the past 2 minutes. He was laying on his stomach over the horse's back, feet dangling.

"Uh, stretching." He said, as he hopped off the horse's back. "I like to stretch before I ride a horse...It's been a while."

"Ok." She said quietly, as she just watched him. He stretched his legs and arms, and whatever else he could stretch just to buy time. "Hey, how about we make this a little bit more interesting?"

"A little bit more interesting...how?" There was great emphasis on the last word as he hauled himself up onto the horse's back properly.

"We'll go around and whoever makes it back here first...wins."

Mutt looked over to Alex, who was still beaming. "Wins what? You said this wasn't a race."

"I know but..it wouldn't hurt would it?" She asked. "It'll make things funner. And if you lose, I swear I won't make fun of you. "

"Uh..."

"Come on, please?" She asked. As soon as she gave him that hopeful look, he caved in.

"Alright, I guess that's fine."

"Cool. So, we'll go around that way.." she said, pointing to the left, then around. "And come this way, jump over there, then come back here."

"Jump?" Mutt asked, eyeing the log they were supposed to jump over. "You never said anything about jumping..."

"Well, I'm saying it now." She said, glancing over at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No. No, it's no problem at all..." How hard could making a horse jump be? Especially if the horse had been doing it for so long. Maybe it would jump by itself.

"Okay then. On the count of three. One, tw-"

"Shouldn't we be wearing helmets or something?" Mutt asked, just in time to stop her.

"And risk getting hat hair?" she joked, laughing softly. She wasn't the kind of girl that cared about getting her hair messed up.

He laughed along, as she began to count again. "Alright..one..two..."

"Wait." He said quickly, making her look over to him again. " What exactly does the winner win?"

"Um...I don't know." Alex thought hard. "That's a good question. "

"Well since there's no prize.." he said, ready to hop off the horse again.

"No, come on. Okay, let me think. " He stopped. " How about..the loser has to serve the other icecream? I don't know..."

Knowing he would fail miserably, Mutt sighed. "Look, I'll gladly serve you some icecream..no charge. You don't have to prove to me that you're a better horse rid-"

She was gone mid sentence, as the horse galloped away. "You're wasting precious time!" She yelled back laughing, then she looked back forwards in high hopes of beating him.

Mutt sighed to himself. He had no other excuse. He grabbed a hold of the reigns, praying silently that he wouldn't die tonight and..somehow made the horse start. "How the hell do you work this thing?"

* * *

"You must be so excited." Marion told Gerald. They had all been in the living room, chatting. Chatting about little things really. Becoming friends and discussing the plans for tomorrow and such. Tomorrow was the day Gerald was receiving an award for finding some special artifacts. Of course he and Indy had babbled on about their adventures to together while the girls just sat back, simplying chatting about anything else.

"Right. Well, she's not that much of a picky eater. But sometimes I just want to shove the food in her mouth, you know? "

Marion nodded, completely understanding. Wow, even though this mother didn't need to cook for her kids, it was great speaking to one. She still understood how difficult parenting could be.

"Exactly! I work over a hot stove for an hour, and when he doesn't want it...I just want to make him eat it."

"Back when I used to cook for the kids, they never wanted it. They didn't like my cooking one bit. My baking they liked..but not the cooking. So I figured, if they won't eat my food, maybe they'll eat the chefs. And true enough, they eat like pigs now."

The two mothers laughed. Only an hour into the conversation and already Marion felt herself becoming great friends with this woman. "I think I need to get my own chef. Sometimes I think that boy will get too skinny. We eat out a lot, because most of my dinners he hates."

"I'm sure they're not so bad." Pepper said, taking a drink from her cup.

"Eh, to him they are. But that's just the way he is."

"So, tell me, how did you meet Indy?"

Marion laughed under her breath. "Uh, it's a long story."

Just then, the back door opened up and shut. From the living room, you couldn't see who came in, but they all knew who it was. "Alex, honey! Is that you?" Pepper asked.

Alex hesitated to answer, as she begantowards the stairs. "Yeah, Mum. It's us!"

"Did you two have fun?" She called out again.

"Yup!" Alex said quickly, as she helped Mutt up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked, "Why don't you guys come here real quick and tell us about your adventures."

"Uhm, no thanks, Mum. But, we're really tired and exhausted. We'll see you in the morning!"

Alex's voice was quick, and immediately they knew something wasn't quite right.

"Maybe Alex is trying to sneak in another cat into the house." Pepper said, laughing softly as she stood up. "I'll just go check up on them."

"Oh, alright. I'll come with you.." Marion said, getting up as well. Pepper smiled back as they both started into the direction of the backdoor and up the stairs.

The light shone from the crack under the bathroom door, as two voices were heard inside.

"Ow! Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow." Mutt said, as he moved his head away from Alex's grip. "I thought you said it wasn't going to sting!"

"I lied." She said, smirking softly. "Now come on, hold still..before somebody sees. It looks digusting."

"Thanks." he said sarcasticly, as she held his head back in her hands. She was cleaning off a cut he had gotten on his forehead. It stopped bleeding around the time they arrived back to her house, but it still didn't stop hurting. Mutt should have known he was in for this the moment he said he had a horse. And he remembered cursing himself as soon as he fell off of the horse. Well, he liked to say the horse threw him off, although that wasn't the case.

Marion and Pepper had reached upstairs when they reached Alex's room, knocking. "Alex, honey...can we come in?"

There was no answer from behind the room. Instead, they heard two quiet voices behind the bathroom door. They gave eachother a look and rushed over to the bathroom, not sure what in the world the two could be doing.

"Kids, what are you doing?" Pepper asked, as they reached the door.

Mutt and Alex both froze and held their breaths. Finally Alex spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"What are you two doing in there? Open up."

"Us two? Mother,it's just me. I was..singing. I'm going to take a shower now."

"Where's Mutt?" Marion asked, suspiciously.

"Mutt? Well, he should be in his room I suppose." Alex said, as Mutt gave her a weird look.

"Right. " Pepper said, not believing it. Marion went over to Mutt's room and opened the door, finding nobody inside. "Well , I need to get something out of the bathroom before you take a shower. "

"What do you need? I'll give it to you."

"No, let me inside." After a few more moments, the two mother's were ready to knock the door down. Marion couldn't imagine her son,her little boy, already locked inside a bathroom with a girl doing who knows what." Now, Alex!"

Sighing, Alex opened the door just a crack. She gave them each a tender smile. "Yes?"

Pepper pushed her way through the bathroom, and didn't see anybody else. She moved the door Alex was blocking, and reveiled Mutt behind it, just like they expected.

"And what in the hell happened to you?" Marion asked him , loudly.

"I uh...I lost."

* * *

i hope you liked it. it was a bit longer than usual ;) but i wanted to make it longer because i was bored. anyways please review it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in the last few days, they've been so crazy I can't even explain them. Hope you like this chapter. If you do, review. If you didn't, review anyways. What am I doing wrong? I'm happy to say the action and stuff will soon begin. And the sad part, which I'm not sure how it's going to come out. I can't tell you how many times I've tried rewriting this chapter. So, that's why it's taken a while to upload. I shortened the beginning a lot, to make room for everything else, so I started where I started.

* * *

The morning had arrived too fast for Mutt's liking. It felt like it was only 5 minutes ago when he was sent to bed. He felt stupid, in the suit his parents had made him wear. Why was he wearing a suit? Because today was the day of Gerald's award. Speaking of which, Mutt still didn't know what he was getting an award for. He'd never been told, and he hadn't asked. He didn't really care though. He had something, or someone, on his mind. He felt like a complete idiot. He figured Alex could see right through his lies, the moment he got on that horse. _Incorrectly _, I might add.

Sighing, he shifted to try to get more comfortable on the chair. The ceremony had begun already, but he was blocking out the speakers' words. He didn't care about what they were saying, he knew it was stupid anyways. Right now he wanted to concentrate on what he was going to do. He hadn't spoken with Alex since last night. And up until that point, the whole situation was funny. They were laughing together, even though the fall had really hurt. But, he got over it. But, now, he just couldn't forgive himself for being so stupid. Who was he kidding? He thought riding horses was a piece of cake. But this cake was...well, hard and stale, like it had been left in a freezer over night.

He really didn't want to be here right now. He wanted to go talk to her and appologize for his being stupid. Then again, he didn't want to see her at all. It was embarassing, to have his mother come in and give him a 'talk', be sent to bed. Then again, again, he couldn't just ignore her for the rest of his vacation. That wouldn't be possible. He was staying in _her _house. Then he knew he was thinking about this too much, and tried watching the ceremony.

The ceremony finished up in about an hour, thankfully. It was honestly one of the boringest things he had ever sat through. He didn't understand what it was about either! So, Gerald got some type of award for something. It couldn't have been something simple. No, nothing was ever simple with this family. Outside the ceremony hall, which was taking place at a museum, was a big wide open area. Some tables were set out with food, and drinks. Others were just for sitting, and everybody who was there was already helping themselves to an early lunch. Mutt went off by himself, taking a seat on the rim of the fountain in front. Some people passed by occasionaly, but not very many. Everyone was having a party. Mutt took a moment to think what the whole big celebration was for again, but he still didn't know, even who he actually listened. Gerald was just some kind of famous dude or something...

Letting his hand drop into the fresh water in the fountain, he scooped it up then let it fall. The water felt nice and calming. He did it again, just guiding his hand through the water. Suddenly, somebody took a seat next to him, making him jump a little. It was Alex.

* * *

Mutt looked at her confused, not sure why she'd want to talk to him. But, she didn't look angry either. She had this weird look on her face, a mix between a smirk and a serious face. After a few moment's of looking around, she turned her focus back at him. "You don't really know how to ride horses , do you."

"Not a clue." Mutt let out.

"Then why did you say you did?" She asked him, again she didn't sound angry, just confused.

"I don't know." He shrugged, but he continued after she gave him a desperate look. "Because...because you did. And I thought it would be fun."

"That's pathetic." Alex said, making him hold his breath, unconciously. Yet she smiled softly, and he let out his breath in relief. "Yet kind of nice...I think." She didn't sound so sure herself, but they both ended up laughing a little.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, though." He said, honestly. " If I hadn't fallen, maybe my plan would have worked out."

"What exactly was this plan of yours?" She asked him, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

"To...impress you, I guess.'' He might as well come out and say it. "It was like we didn't have so many things in common, and the only thing I knew about you was that you loved horses. I just wanted you to like me..."

"Well, guess what?" she asked him. Okay, now she sounded kind of angry. Not angry angry, but upset. She even gave him a look, and he held his breath in, knowing her response wouldn't be nice.

"I...think it's working." Mutt's face lit up, secretly of course, but it did. She liked him! Well, he wasn't sure what she meant by that. But either way, she had forgiven him. He shone her a smile, and she smiled back lightly. She leaned in close to him a little, and he sat still. Was she planning on kissing him? Was she really falling for his charming ways already? They had just met, but he wasn't going to fight it, he liked her enough. He leaned in as well, leaning on one arm for balance. Just as he was going to kiss her, his hand slipped a little from the edge, and his bodyweight made him fall face first, right into the fountain!

* * *

With a splash, Alex sat up from her seat, covered in some water. She let a small gasp escape from her, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Mutt popped his head out of the water as quick as he could, and looked at her. She was laughing so hard, she had began to tear, and he couldn't help himself but do it as well.

There was no way in the world to explain how he felt right now. He was laughing still, and nobody could tell there were tears in his eyes, since he was completely soaked. He was shaking lightly, because the wind was blowing through his wet hair, making him a little cold. And it seemed like they didn't stop laughing for hours...Even the people who passed by gave looks, gasps, but managed to sprout a giggle. "Oh my god, you're such an idiot!" Alex managed to say, still giggling a little to herself.

"Yeah..." Mutt responded, dumbly giving her a smile. She grabbed his hand, helping him out of the fountain completely, and letting him stand. She looked him over. It was true- he was completely soaked! Then she looked at herself. Her shirt was wet a little, but not nearly like his. They stood for a few moments in silence, just giving eachother a look, trying not to smile.

After a minute or two, Alex decided they should do something. "Uh, I think maybe it'd be smart for you to get out of those wet clothes. You could catch a cold."

He nodded, " Yeah, I guess. But, I didn't bring anything else."

"Well, let's go find..somebody. We can head back home if you want. That way you can change and we can do something fun. I know how boring this award thing must be."

"But, it's your dad." Mutt said, surprised. "Aren't you happy for him?"

"Well, of course I am..but..he gets these all the time. And everytime I'm dragged here and do nothing. I usually hang out here by the fountain." She shot him a small smile.. "So, leaving wouldn't hurt. My dad gets so caught up in everything anyways, so it's not like he sees me when I'm here that much.''

Mutt didn't say anything. He simply smiled back, kind of, and followed beside her and she motioned for them to get going. Walking through the big lawn, they found themselves midst a crowd of people shuffling around, picking at snacks, and chatting amongst themselves, trying to seem sophisticated-like. Occasionally, they would gossip to their partners about the kids, as they made their way through.

Mutt hadn't noticed before how big of an area the event was taking place at. One the side farthest from the front, was a staircase leading upstairs, to an area with arches and such, where sat a few more people. They continued to look around as they wandered through, trying to spot any signs of Marion or Alex's mom.

Their walking actually led them to a door, which they opened, seeing that few people were inside, mostly making their way through the big building. The floors were white and spotless, with an exception of a small scuff probably left behind by some lady's heel. This particular section of the building was surprisingly more empty than the other parts. Most of the aritfacts and other musuem-like things were kept downstairs, and up here was more like a storage area. Most of the time it would be off limits, but in this case it was different, used for a walkway from the bottom floor to the second.

Rounding the corner, they could hear a conversation going on...

* * *

"I'm flattered really, that you would think of including me, but I don't think I can.." Gerald said.

_As the kids rounded the corner, they stopped suddenly, hiding behind the wall. They could tell it was something important. _Gerald and Indy were standing, talking to two more men. They looked secritive, and the kids just wanted to listen to see what they were talking about. Why were they speaking so quiet, and why were they all alone?

"I don't think you understand." The largest of the men explained, accompanied by his deep voice, " You two are the only people who can locate the pyramid. "

"Why only us?" Asked Indy, raising a brow. There was definately something interesting about these two guys. " And do tell me what you need us for, again. I don't believe you've told us everything."

"Because, Dr. Jones. I know you have plenty of experience." The man spoke with an accent, " And I hear that Dr. Kitchings here, just got his award for finding some very..._unique_..artifacts. By the way, congratulations on that. But, now you see, this is why we came looking for you. What better men for the job?" The man asked, almost laughing. " And like I said before...the pyramid is difficult to find. It houses the ancient Jewel of the Pharaoh." The man cleared his throat, before continuing. " We want you two to bring it to us. We'd like that very much."

"Sorry, we can't help you." Indy said, blankly. "I'm done with all that. I have a family now. Family comes first, in my book."

"And I couldn't possible leave now." Gerald butt-in. "The Jones' are staying with me, and I have some things to do. I'm sorry, gentlemen."

Just as Gerald was going to turn, the larger man set a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. " I really think you should re-consider..." Gerald gave the man a stern look, as Indy just looked on. A moment of silence was all it took for Gerald to reply. " Our minds are made up. You can find the pyramid yourself.."

"You're going to wish you had joined us, gentlemen." The other man snickered softly, before they turned and left. _The kids gave eachother a look, then ran down the hall, back outside taking a seat at a table by the arches.._

Indy and Gerald exited the door, talking amongst themselves until they spotted the kids. " Hey, did you two enjoy the ceremo-" Gerald stopped midsentance as he looked apon the wet Mutt. "What happened to you two?"

"I... fell into the fountain.." Mutt said, quietly.

Indy shook his head, trying hard to not laugh himself. "Well, you better find something else to change into." Indy said to his son, nodding.

"Can we head home, dad?" Alex asked, getting up from her seat. "That way he can change into some dry clothes, and we'll just catch a snack there. We'll keep ourselves occupied."

Gerald waited a moment before nodding. " Yes, fine. Just have Bates arrange to take you home. "

"Thank you, Daddy." Alex said, glancing over to Dr. Jones and giving him a smile before her and Mutt began down the stairs, on their hunt to find Bates.

Just as they knew they were out of their father's hearing, they began to talk. "What do you think those guys wanted?" Alex asked Mutt, as they made their way across the lawn. Mutt shrugged, he wasn't sure. He knew it had something to do with that Jewel they mentioned, but they didn't know much.

"Beats me. But, they seem like creepy goons to me. That jewel must be pretty valu-" boom. They collided with Bates as they turned the corner.

"Oh, sorry about that, Bates." Alex said, as Mutt nodded his regrets. Bates simply nodded, "Don't worry, it's all fine. May I help you two?"

"Actually yes. We were looking for you. Do you think you could have somebody take us home. As you can see, he had a ltitle accident." She giggled, motioning over to the much embarassed Mutt.

Bates nodded. "Of course, miss. I'll be right on it. Just wait here, the driver will be with you momentarily." They nodded in response as Bates left. He was back surprisingly quick, with a simple wave of the hand as they were lead back to the car, with the driver. "Have a good trip, you two."

* * *

Well thats the end...of this part anyways. Not sure why the butler was there, haha. Gah, Im sorry it took so long,honestly. I started a long time ago but I wrote it over like 5 billion times, and I finally got tired of it, so I just posted this one. So, there ya go. Hope you enjoyed it, somewhat at least. Review it, yeah? : I'm working on the next chapter and it won't hopefully take that long for me to post it..Deff. not as long as it took for me to post this one. Well, yeah. Happy reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Woooah, it's been a while since I've uploaded this one, hasn't it? My deepest regrets. xD Hope you enjoy this chapter thou! Please please please review it.

* * *

The car ride back to the Kitching's house(Which Mutt would describe as a palace) went by rather..awkwardly. They were silent most of the time, depsite the occasional chatter. Once they had arrived thou, and stepped out of the car, they were back to their constant chattering. Mostly about what in the world their dads could have gotten into. Mutt wondered maybe the family was on another adventure, like the one to Akator, after much explaing to Alex. She could see the glint in his eye, that he obviously was excited about another one.

Alex waited downstairs for him to get dressed. After changing into his dry clothes, he made his way downstairs, finding her in the kitchen. Despite the house being so overwhelmingly big, and fancy-ish, he was happy to find she had junk food just as he had. She tossed him a small bag of cookies, and grabbed one for herself; then sat down next to him on the couch. "So, I still don't understand...why would those guys come so far to ask my dad, and yours, to help them?'' Alex asked, after a few bites of silence.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mutt asked, after he swallowed one. "You heard them. Your dad won an award. And my dad, well, he's been known to have done his fair share of exploring..Why _wouldn't _they pick them?"

"Well, I understand that part." She said, matter-of-factly. "I meant, they seemed pretty desperate. They sure want to find that pyramid, but I don't know...what could it possibly have inside, that they're willing to come here to ask for?"

"Who knows."

"They seemed kinda suspicious to me. "

"Yeah." Mutt agreed, tossing another cookie into his mouth. They were delicious!

"What he mean when he said that they would regret it? " She asked, with a serious tone. Mutt simply shrugged. They could have meant so many things. Of all the things he could think they meant, none of them were finished with happy endings. Perhaps...he shook the thought out of his head. No way were some people going to pay back his dad. Not his dad.

"Anyways, what do you want to do?" She asked him. It was obviously still on her mind, thou.

"I 'unno. " He added. " What do you wanna do?"

She said nothing. She was thinking. Mutt knew exactly what she was thinking about. The look on her face showed she wasn't getting it off her mind until she found out. She was just motivated like that. He agreed, that he was curious. Yet, at the same time, what would happen? He was on vacation.

"Let's go play ball." She finally said.

Mutt smiled to himself. She was _definately _unlike her sister, who he hadn't really seen for a while. He agreed, and tossing the cookie wrappers into the trash bin, they headed through the back door. Alex grabbed a medium sized ball, which was rather hard, from the ground. She wiped off the dirt on the side, and tossed it to Mutt.

He almost dropped it, her throw was very strong. He tossed it back. But, instead of her passing it back, she ran off to the side. He just watched her, until she went out of sight, returning with a baseball bat. " I lost my baseball a while ago, but we can try using this ball."

She handed him the ball again, then positioned herself for the pitch. Mutt, tossed the ball in her direction, and shhe slammed the bat into it perfectly. The ball had some distance. She snickered, giving him the bat and retrieving the ball. "Let's see you beat _that _mister."

He licked his lips, and swang the bat, hitting the ball. It landed just a little farther than hers had. " Ha, no problem."

The hour went by, them having small bets to see who could do what the best. She just wanted to prove a girl could beat a boy in a variety of things. Unfortunately, she had definately proved herself. They would have their occasional breaks, sitting down and eating some more cookies, having drinks, and just talking. Never did the pyramid subject come up..not once.

By the time that hour was over, they had completely stopped doing anything at all, except sitting and chatting. They had no idea how much time had flewn. Once they thought about it, they hadn't done anything exciting. They'd hardly done anything at all, except eat unhealthy snacks and tell eachother very, very stupid jokes, they've each heard before.

It was now late afternoon. Mutt thought back to his day; it wasn't bad. He had finally found that she hadn't hated him, but possibly liked him. Although they hadn't done anything interesting at home...it was so fun getting to actually know her.

* * *

The car pulled up, and out came the parents, and Sara.

It was evidant they had a good time. Indy had his famous lopsided grin plastered on his face, he had obviously been drinking a little. It was Alex and Mutt's guess that they had all had a few drinks, perhaps even Sara. Marion and Pepper waltzed inside, quickly shuffling their tired feet over to the nearest couch. That's when they continued chatting amongst themselves.

Indy and Gerald on the other hand, had found their way into the kitchen, where they were both greeted by Alex and Mutt.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony, kids?" Gerald asked, taking a relaxed seat at the table. Indy slipped into his, giving his son a smirk.

"From what I was there to see, it was cool." Mutt said, half-lying. Thou he hadn't much enjoyed the whole reception part, he had liked everything else. Of coruse, this made them all think about him falling into the fountain. Indy and Gerland didn't know the story, but they laughed anyway.

"So, what have you kids been up to?" Gerald asked in his usual, somewhat creepy voice.

"Just hangin' around." Alex said, nodding. She gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek, and grabbed Mutt's shirt. " We're gonna go hang out back now."

Indy and Gerald nodded, as the two exited.

* * *

"They don't seem bothered by anything. " Alex stated, just moments after they got there.

Mutt didn't understand what she meant. " Huh?"

She was now bouncing the ball back to herself on the side of the wall. " Our dads. Didn't you see? They didn't seem bothered by anything."

He still didn't understand, but nodded dumbly. " Yeah, no. They didn't...But, wh-"

"I mean, they don't seem pre-occupied by what happened back at the ceremony."

"What happened back at the cer-Oh! " He finally got it, and nodded. " Yeah, you're right. They don't. "

She still felt like being nosy thou, it was beginning to show to Mutt, she never gave up on something. "If those guys were serious, and our dads, if they thought something bad was going to happened, don't you think they woulda said sumthin' by now? They'd at least talk to our moms about it, right? Just in case one of them was in danger or somethin'.."

"Well, what if they already did? We have been gone all day, remember that."

"True, so very true." She said slowly, tossing the ball back and forth. Her expression made Mutt smile. She looked like a detective, trying to solve a case. Who knew she'd want to be so involved. " I don't know what it is about those guys, but it freaks me out."

"Yeah, wel-"_CRASH!!_ Mutt stopped talking. Alex had been so lost in thought, she had missed the wall and smashed the ball right into the window, shattering it instantly.

It was like Mutt was running on autopilot, he knew what happened, yet didn't respond. At first, he had thought something worse had happened, expecially with her worrying about their fathers. Her gasp had made his heart jump, but once he knew what had happened, he couldn't help but let out of a sigh of relief.

"_Oh, no." _Said Alex, almost inaudibly. Her hand was clasped up to her mouth, in shock. Mutt was a bit surprised stuff like this hadn't happened so much before. It was obvious, because her expression showed it. He thought for sure , for somebody like her, it'd be no problem. But, apparently, things like that usually didn't happen...

They could hear Pepper's calls to Alex, as Marion and Pepper, followed by the older men, made their way to the window. Alex knew she would be busted.

"My mom's gonna kill me! " She said, very softly to Mutt, before the parents had arrived.

"Well, it isn't _so _ba-"

"You don't understand. My mom promised me I could go to a horse competition, as long as I stayed out of trouble.." Her voice sounded devastated. " She'll never let me go now.."

He couldn't help feeling sorry for her, now. As soon as he looked at the shocked expression on Pepper's face, plus the upset face Marion was throwing him.

"What happened?!" Pepper asked, in her high voice. She examined the window then walked outside, and met up with the kids.

Alex was opening her mouth, hesitantly, but before she could speak, Mutt beat her to it.

"It was an accident..." He paused, taking in his mother's glares, " I'm sorry."

"You did this?" Indy asked, tensley.

"Uh.." Mutt didn't have a chance to think. " Yeah, It was me. I'm really, really, sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Oh, it's alright, honey." Pepper said, sighing softly. "Let me just..I'll go fetch somebody to come clean this up.."

There was glass everywhere. Marion had been throwing Mutt the same glare he'd always gotten when he got into trouble. It was very difficult to stand. Alex was there, next to him, confused.

"You're okay, though. Right?" Gerald asked, after another moment.

They both nodded together. Marion shook her head, angrily, and fled to help Pepper, and apologize.

"I'm sorry, sir.." Mutt said again, but Gerald just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, son. Nothing terrible." He too left, to talk to somebody to find out what they could do to patch it up, at least for the night.

Indy stood there, silently, staring daggers. Mutt found it hard to keep a straight face.

"Alex, do you mind if I have a small talk with my son, for a moment?"

Alex looked at Mutt beside her, and guessing by his facial expression, she'd better leave. She started away, quietly, inside.

Mutt braced himself. He knew this could get ugly. Not that the window was such a big deal. But, he knew how much this trip meant to his dad.

"I can't believe you.." Indy finally shot, coldly.

"Let me explain..."

"No, let me explain something first." He roared.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Mutt shot back.

"Don't interrupt me!" Indy said, a bit roughly. " Doesn't matter if it was an accident, or no-"

"That's not fair. Accidents happen, you know that.."

"But, still. How did that happen anyway?" He motioned to the window.

"I was..bouncing the ball on the wall, and it hit the window, that's all."

"No, see here, that wasn't all the damage you've done."

"I wouldn't call it damage, but maybe, like an error..." Mutt tried to say, but was cut off by Indy once again.

"You're going to have to pay for that you know."

"I don't have money!" Mutt said, quickly.

"You're going to work for it."

"But, I'm on vacati-"

"Just because we're guests here, doesn't mean you can make everything your personal playground."

"Now, you're being dramatic." He could really be stubborn sometimes. Just like both his parents.

"Like I said, " Indy continued, ignoring his son, " We are guests. We have to respect this place. They live here. You seen how nice this place is. You can't just go hopping around, willy-nilly, tossing balls in every direction that you please.."

Mutt stifled a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Indy asked him. Mutt quickly stopped, yet nodded. Actually, he did find it kinda funny. " I don't find it funny."

"I do." Mutt said, cautiously.

"Why?"

"Because, you're overreacting. You know how rediculous you sound right now? So, I made a little mistake..."

"You haven't been on your best behaviour since we've arrived here. Not that I can see you're any better at home. But, you have to show some respect! Your now a little kid anymore! These people let us into their home, to stay. Their doing anything to make us feel comfortable. Yet, you've gotten yourself into trouble already."

"Like, what else have I done?"

"Well, for starters. You lied to Alex, about liking horses."

"You didn't stop me.."

"I didn't think you'd take it that far!" Indy said, "You could have injured yourself, even more!"

"Okay.." Mutt said, blankly."But, she forgave me."

"You've definately embarassed your mother and me. I haven't seen this guy in forever, and I don't want him to think I've raised some arrogant little brat.."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up just a moment." Mutt said, almost laughing. " You didn't raise me! Is that what he thinks? Is that what they all think? That you've been there all my life? That's lying, isn't it?"

"Mutt..."

"I can't believe it. You haven't told them! He doesn't even know! "

"Mutt, please..just..."

"No! This is ridiculous! You're trying to impress him. Never in the world would you win best dad."

"Not that I'm a perfect father, I know I'm not, but kid, you gotta give me some slack...I.."

"Never been a father, before. Yeah, I know. You've told me so many times. It's stupid! Well, you're never cutting me any slack!" Mutt said, annoyingly. Not that he thought his dad was purposely sucking up to his friend, but perhaps the whole thing hadn't come across. Well, he doubted it. Indy musta said something about Akator..yet, maybe he would have been embarassed, or too ashamed, to explain that he hadn't been there.

"I can't believe this." Mutt added.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, did I mention I was never there for my family before? I just found them recently..'."

"At least...I don't know. I don't even know why mom decided to take you back. She's been doing way better without you."

"Her, or you?"

"Both of us. All of us. What gives you the right to barge into our lifes and think you can just take everything back? My mom must have been crazy.."

"Don't talk about your mother. You got that?" Indy said, sternly.

"Don't act like you care."

" I do care! It's my job! No matter how much you hate it. "

"Before this, your job was having adventures, and crap! Why don't you just go continue them?!"

"Because I love your mother, even though she raised a no-good brat!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be a brat, if you were around!" Mutt paused, " Then again, I wouldn't want you there either."

"Kid, seriously..." Indy said, brushing his hair back in annoyance. " You're just ruining this all right now."

"I'm ruining this, for you? You have no idea how much you've ruined it for me!"

"You march inside, and go apolgo-"

"I did! You saw me! Just..ugh!"Mutt was really mad by now. "You don't deserve her!"

"Who?"

"Mom."

"I love your mother."

"You're just going to hurt her."

"I would never hurt her."

"You already did, once. Remember? Knowing you, you're just gonna leave again."

"I would never lea-"

"Oh, right. Like, I'm going to believe that, coming from the man that claims to be my father. You weren't there before, and so, now you're here, but it doesn't make a difference. It doesn't make anything better! It's all the same! I hate you either way!"

"I'm not so fond of you, half the time."

"Then maybe you should just go."

Indy didn't say anything.

"Since obvsiouly, you don't care about what anyone else thinks, except yourself. You're ruining my life. Don't know why mom picked _you _. She definately is out of her mind."

"I told you not to talk about your mother.."

"Well, I guess she doesn't know what she's doing anymore. Never did, either. Best mom in the world, yet, she still takes you back. It's only good for you..not for us."

"Speak for yourself,kid."

"Mom loved you, and you left! You shouldn't be here! "

"If your mother thought the same, she wouldn't have married me!"

"She was probably caught up in the moment!"

"She had you go find me. I saved your butt."

"I didn't know who you were then! If I had known you'd be like this, I wouldn't have gone. I woulda gotten Mom and Ox, myself! That way, we'd all win. And she wouldn't stop caring about the way other people felt, when she did a stupid thing like marrying you.."

"Enough!" Indy snapped, smacking Mutt on the cheek. Right after, everything stopped. The argument, their voices, it was silent. Indy was still fuming, angrily, yet he wondered what had just happened. From the confused look on Mutt's face, neither of them knew what just happened. Sure, he felt like his ol' man was ruining his life, but Mutt never thought he'd actually..._hit_ him.

Indy didn't know what he had done. He knew it, yet didn't. He didn't like it much either. That was definately too far. He knew he was being too hard on the kid, but he was just so angry with putting up with his nonsence. Was he going to make up for something like this? No way would the kid want to, or ever, forgive him. Especially not _now. _If he were his son, he wouldn't have wanted to forgive him either.

"Mutt..."

Mutt didn't say anything. There was something stuck in the back of his throat. It was swelling inside of him, and he felt like he was going to burst. Maybe he was being a wimp, but he was so upset...

Mutt's cheek was a pinkish red, where Indy had smacked him, rather hard. His mouth hung open, a little, in surprise. His eyes stinging with tears, that wanted to break through. He turned around, and left, fighting the urge to hit him back. Harder this time. Yes, this was why he hated his father.

* * *

wr0/9jdf!. this chapter was...difficult. i seriously didnt know what to make them say. so, its probably not really in character, i dont know. it was a somewhat long chapter thou. so please review it and tell me how you think i did, because its killing me..really.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, chaps! I'm back with this story now. This chapter'll be a short one, but just so you know what happens and maybe what's _going _to happen. At the end, I'll give you a preview of what'll be coming in future chapters. Alright then..

* * *

Mutt fled the scene. How was that even possible? Sure, his father was an impatient, hot-headed jerk..but never had he expected him to physcially hurt him like that. As soon as he was certain he was out of his father's view, he put his hand up to his cheek. He rubbed it even thought it stang. "Asshole..." He muttered, under his breath. Was he wrong to have let his mother be with him again? He should have stopped her earlier. He felt useless...

Now, as wimpy as he felt, he let a tear stream down his face. Then again, and another. It continued to blur his vision, as he mindlessly walked away. Away from the house, his father and his mother, and everyone. How embarassing was it going to be when he got back? His mother probably wouldn't know what was wrong. His father definately didn't have the guts to tell the truth to Gerald,so why would he tell Marion? Marion would yell at him, and humiliate him. Gerald and Pepper..well, they were obviously upset. And, oh, what was he going to do? He stuck up for his friend, to save _her_ butt. All he did was get his kicked.

Thankfully, the family owned a good amount of land, so he was able to get pretty far away. He sat down on an old wooden frame, probably some type of bookshelf. Looking back, he could still see the top of the house. (Well, mansion.) "Stupid Indy." He shook his head. He had walked off his tears already, but they still left dry streaks across his cheeks; And his cheek was still pretty red. Taking in the beautiful sights was kind of nice, if it kept him alone. He found ways to entertain himself while he was there. He sure wasn't planning on going back there, anytime soon.

* * *

An hour or so had passed. The mess from the broken window was already cleared up back at the mansion, and Alex had explained the whole thing to everyone. She felt so guilty. "So, you see, it's not Mutt's fault. It's mine. He was taking the blame for me."

"Is that really true?" Marion asked her, "Or are you taking the blame for _him? _"

Alex shook her head. "No, ma'am. I'm being 100% honest now."

Marion sighed. Indy sighed loudly in his head. He realised how badly he'd messed up..He was starting to grow on that boy, so much. Then again, it was his very own son. His son that was just so young, and carefree, and hot-headed just like his mother. He loved everything 'bout Marion, and Mutt was just like her. He had definately fallen in love with him. (Not in a weird and sick kinda way, but a paternal kinda way...yeah.) He hit his son. It was so foolish. He hurt him. Now, he was gone. Indy reassured Marion that he was just a bit upset and would be back later on, after he walked it off. But, in his mind he was only hoping that his son would be OK. If he didn't show up soon, he'd have to tell Marion what he did...it wouldn't be pretty. Maybe, she'd leave him. Oh, he deserved it though. Thats certainly what he thought. After just recently reuniting with Marion, and meeting his son..how could he have let them go so easily?

Back to Mutt....

It had been a while since he'd been home..or, at Alex's home. He didn't blame her for anything and wasn't mad. If he could see her now, he would tell her not to worry. It wasn't her fault, it was his own fault. Maybe, his father's too...

Alex had told her mother that she was going out, to find Mutt and talk him into coming back. Somehow, she knew exactly where he was. It took 15 minutes for her to reach her destination, and just like she thought, Mutt was there. "Mutt." She said, quietly, trying not to startle him. He looked behind, seeing her approaching him.

She took a seat next to him, and he smiled at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She began. He could really see it in her eyes that she felt bad. "I-I shouldn't have let you cover for me. It was wro-"

He stopped her. "Don't say anything. It's not your fault. I don't even care anymore."

"You seemed pretty upset."

"I think everyone was upset. You don't have to feel bad for me." He explained, looking away.

"But, I kind of overheard you and your dad." Mutt didn't respond, so she kept on going.

"I'm sorry. Let me apologize." She was thinking what else she could say. "He shouldn't of done that. You're okay? Your cheek is kinda..pinkish."

"It'll be fine." He said, like nothing, looking at her.

"I asked if _you _were alright." She said, observing his face for any signs.

"Of course! It's just nice out and I didn't want to go back inside. Let's not talk about this anymore.." He said loudly.

She got the picture. "Okay."

A minute of silence. Mutt began, "How'd you know I was here?"  
"I used to come here all the time too, when I wanted to think."

Another minute of silence.

"You know, I've got to show you something." She said. Mutt looked at her.  
"What?" He asked her. She got up and held onto his arm, tugging him off from his seat on the old bookshelf. "Come on, follow me!"

"What is it?" he begged.  
"You'll see when we get there."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the bottom of a big tree. It's green leaves sagged downwards towars the ground, and up and hidden inside was a small treehouse. Alex waved her arms up towards the clubhouse. "Well, what do you think?"

Mutt surveyed it. "I think...People haven't used this thing in a while." He pointed up to a small spider relaxing in a web beside it.

"Oh, come on. You aren't afraid of a little spider, are you?"

"Little?" He asked, his voice getting a little higher. "That thing's not little."

"Oh, alright then. Follow me and I'll make sure the spider doesn't get to you." She said, sarcasticly. She began pulling herself up the old rope ladder, higher and higher into the tree, with Mutt right behind. She made it to the top, hopped inside, and held out her hand to help him inside. It looked rather small from the ground, where it was surrounded by the tree's many leaves. But, inside, it was pretty big. It was tall enough for them to stand up without hitting their heads, and there was a small rug sprawled out in the center. It was decorated with pictures of some horses, an extremely small table with a deck of cards on it, and plenty of paper and things to paint with. "You like?"

"Like?" He asked, walking around. "This place is great. Who built it?"

"Me and my dad did, a few years back. I like coming here when I think. It's a much better spot than that old bookshelf, I think."

He nodded in agreement.

"It isn't much but, I rarely come here anymore, anyways." She motioned for him to copy her, as she sat down criss-cross like in the center on the rug. "Not much to do in here. Usually, I come to let off steam or write or draw a picture or something. " She picked up the deck of cards as he sat down. "Wanna play?"

"Sure."

"Alright." She opened the deck of cards and let them fall out in front of them. Mixing the cards up, flipped over, she picked up 7 cards. "Take your pick."

He got his cards and kept them to himself as he looked at them. Alex flipped over one card on the floor. "You go first."

"Got any...4's?" He asked her. She sighed, and gave him one of her cards. "Thank you very much."

"Got any 3's?" She asked him in return, as he set his cards down.  
He looked over his cards, and smiled. "Go fish."  
"Damn it!" She said, picking up a card. "I never win this game..."

"Don't worry, we just started." He said, thinking.

And that's how they spent the next 30 minutes or so. Laughing, talking, playing cards and having a good time.

* * *

Yayyy! Finally, an update right? Yep. Rather short this time, of course. Next chapter I promise you will not take forever like it always does. (Even though, I say that everytime, don't I?) :p Oh well. Trust me this time! I'm really excited again. And if you wanna know what happens in the story next, here's a sneakpeak.

1)Somebody goes missing.

Oohhhh. Alright, review it please.


	9. Chapter 9

I talk too much. :X

* * *

Alex and Mutt had been hanging around in the treehouse for quite a long time. Realising that it was late, Alex sighed. She pushed herself off from the floor and dusted off her pants, looking at the confused Mutt.

"Alright, let's go."

Mutt tossed the cards to the side. "Where?"

"Back home. I mean, they probably already ate. I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty hungry."

Mutt hoisted himself up as well, but didn't look like he was going anywhere. "Oh...."

"Well...?" Alex used her hands to motion to the exit of the nice club. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here."

For some reason, this had totally broughten Alex by surprise. She stopped making her way to the exit and looked back at her friend.

"What do you mean? You're not hungry?"

"Eh, hardly."

"But.."

"I just...I'd feel better if I was here." Mutt's face was awkward.

"I see." She really didn't. She figured he wanted to stay away from everyone there. She didn't blame him, she was pretty embarassed herself for lying and all. "Well, if so, then go ahead. You make yourself at home. I'm going to go find a thing to eat, and take a shower. I'll come back after that. I'll bring you something to eat, too."

He smiled, "Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." She continued her way out of the treehouse, before popping her head back to face him. "You're sure you'll be OK, here?"

He simply nodded.

"I mean...you'll probably get bored all by yourself. And its dark. And, the nights get pretty chilly, if you ask me. I mean..I could bring you a blanket or something.."

"No, no. It's alright. Just go."

"Okay, I'll try not to take too long in my shower. I usually hurry up but my mom will yell at me if I don't get properly cleaned." She laughed.

Mutt nodded.

"See ya." She hesitantly left the treehouse, finding her way back to her house.

Mutt watched her leave, then sat back down on the floor. He picked up the cards and began creating a house with them.

* * *

Back at the house, everything seemed to have quieted down.

Alex saw her and Mutt's mother sitting together again, talking. Her sister was still no where she knew, but she didn't really care at that moment. As she made her way through the house, she heard the two fathers inside the kitchen, laughing. She walked inside the kitchen, catching a quick glance to her father, who smiled back at her. Indy's face was awkward, obviously showing guilt and worry in his eyes. Alex knew what he meant, but didn't do anything. She turned back to the cabinet and continued to make herself a sandwich.

Scarfing the little thing down, she went straight upstairs, not wanting to waste any time. Waltzing into her bedroom, she dug through her dresser to find some comfy pajama pants and a plain shirt. She gathered her things and took them straight into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her, as she dropped her things onto the floor. She got the water started, undressed, and got into the shower.

* * *

Back at the treehouse, Mutt was busy entertaing himself. Alex was right, he was pretty bored. But, he didnt' care. He didn't want to go back to that place. At least not today. He could go in the morning, when everything was over. Nobody would remember this , right?

Besides, he'd never spent the entire night in a treehouse before! It actually seemed cool. Though this wasn't the fanciest place ever, he was a 15 year old boy. He didn't mind at all. He figured out in his head how he could position himself in his sleep, so he would fit, and also how not to fall out. That sure would be unfortunate.

He wondered how long he had been there since Alex had left. He looked out of the treehouse, back to the house. Sticking his head back inside, he looked around. It was rather empty. He grabbed the deck of cards again and rebuilt his house that had collapsed.

He set the last of the cards on top, finally having created the perfect house. But sadly, his growled loudly and actually startled him, making him hit the house. It came towering down into a mess. Mutt bit his lip. He hoped Alex would return soon, with food.

* * *

Alex washed her hair, and steppped out of the shower, drying herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.  
After she was fully dried, she changed into her clothes she had picked out about 15 minutes before, in her room. She quickly brushed a comb through her hair, so it wouldn't be tangled and quickly fled the bathroom.

Making her way downstairs, she picked up a coat, and sliipped it on. She reached for the doorknob before remembering to bring Mutt something to eat.

"Ah!" She found herself in the kitchen again, making her friend a sandwich.

* * *

It was dark enough for the two men to wander, without having to hide.

They were positioned behind a small bush, talking quietly. It had been the same two men from before, who were talking with Indy and Gerald at the ceremony. The bigger man, with a deeper voice asked, "You're sure this is going to work?"

The smaller man gave the bigger man a dumb look. "Of course, it's going to work, you idiot!"

The other man nodded." Right. This will surely get those two to help us. Once they know we've taken something important, they'll surely want to get it back.."

Once again, the smaller man gave the other an obvious look. "Great, genious. Let's move!"

"Shouldn't we wait 'til it's a little darker? And later. When everyone else is sleeping? That way, when we break inside the house, they won't know.."

"If you ever listening to the plan, it's changed. " The smaller man said, " The kid's inside the treehouse." Apparently, his partner in crime wasn't as bright as he was.

"The boy?"

"Yes, the boy! He's alone." The two men nodded and began their way to the treehouse, silently.

* * *

Mutt sighed, slipping each and every card back into the deck.

He cleared a spot on the floor and layed down, staring up at the close ceiling of the treehouse. Where the heck was Alex? He knew she hadn't been gone for so long, but it felt like forever.

* * *

Alex finished up making Mutt's sandwich and began to clear up the counter.

* * *

Mutt was still laying down, with eyes closed. He re-opened them, thinking about going back to Alex's house. Or, he could continue waiting here. Yeah. He liked that idea. Staying here the entire night would be the best thing to do in this situation, he told himself. He closed his eyes, trying not to look too happy when she would come back.

* * *

Alex neatly wrapped his sandwich in a napkin and carried it in her hand, as she used the other hand to open the door and lead herself outside.

* * *

Mutt was counting sheep in his head. He was tired.

* * *

Alex currsed herself for forgetting a drink. She hurried back inside.

* * *

Mutt was somehow falling asleep, rather quickly.

After another minute, everything still seemed fine to him. Hearing a small noise from below the treehouse, he just figured it was Alex returning back. He didn't bother opening his eyes to check.

As he felt the presence of another person in the small opening to the clubhouse, he smiled, about to ask Alex what she had broughten him, before a strong hand clasped over his mouth, muffling his startled yell. His eyes shot open, to reveil one of the men he and and Alex had seen before, back at the ceremony! Mutt didn't have a second to register what happened, and try to defend himself. He was quickly hoisted up from his somewhat comfy position on the floor of the treehouse, and hauled out. He desperately tried to pry himself away from the large man's grasp, but the man was too strong for him.

One second, he was trying to kick the man away, and two seconds later the other man had showed up, supplying the man who was holding him tightly, with a small rag. Mutt felt the man's grasp on his mouth loosen, but it didn't give him any time to yell for help either. In replacement of the man's hand, a rag was put. Mutt's first thought was that they were going to gag him with it, so he wouldn't make any sound. But apon breathing in, he realised there was something very wrong with this rag. A strange smell was evading from it, and it had an intensely strong sensation, that crinkled down his throat, into his lungs.

Mutt's eyes wided more, in horror. He frantickly tried to remove the rag from his face, trying to move his face away from it. But, no luck. His vision quickly started to blur, and before he knew it, he heard a voice speaking over him, "Don't fight it, kid."

He had no strength left. The world was spinning, he couldn't see the man's face, before him. And he slipped right into darkness...

* * *

Alex, with Mutt's sandwich wrapped and a small drink accompanying it, hurried outside. She made sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and made her way to the treehouse. She spotted it and quickly ran over, eager to see her friend.

"Mutt! I'm back!"

She held the food, which was placed in a small bag, in one arm and hosited herself up the tree with her other, setting the bag inside the treehouse before she popped her head inside.

"I hope you like p-"

She stopped. Mutt wasn't there anymore.

* * *

I hope that chapter was OK for all of you.

In the next chapter, you'll be able to read more. review.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it too me a long time. This chapter might be somewhat short.

* * *

Alex was utterly confused.. "Mutt?" She gently set down everyything else that was in her hands and blinked. He really wasn't in there. _Ok, no big deal. _So, he probably went out for a walk. Or maybe he went back to the house? For all she knew, he could be at home eating nice leftovers of dinner, and not the sandwich she had worked so hard on. _Where would he go?_ He obviously didn't want to go back. So what would make him leave? Did he get bored?..

Leaving the food where it was, she climbed back down onto the base of the tree and looked around. "Mutt! Where the heck are you?!"  
How dare he just leave like that..and worry her sick. She knew how upset he was earlier, but it didn't seem like he would do anything stupid..like run away or something..right? Thoughts rumbled her head, but she ignored them. Sighing, she shook her head and headed back towards the house. "Mutt.."

Alex reached the house and went inside, surveying the people in the livingroom. Everybody was in the same places she had left them, but her friend was still missing. She climbed up the stairs rapidly and searched through every room in the house, until she was exhausted. _I swear, if he's trying to play hide-n-seek or something.._"Alright, Mutt! I give up! You can come out now." She said to nobody in particular.

There was no response. "I said, you can come out now!"

"Who can come out now?" Alex heard a voice behind her ask. She turned to see her mother holding a towel, which she guessed was for Marion.

"Oh, nobody.."Was she crazy or something?"Well, just Mutt."

"I didn't realise he came back in." Her mother said passively.

"I didn't either.."Alex snickered. "But, you know him. So, I figured he's trying to hide from me and even though I already asked him to _COME OUT NOW_, I guess I'll just have to keep looking."

Her mother nodded, and continued on her way. "You two play nice."

Alex was sure her mother was gone, then continued to look, each minute more frantically and annoyed than before.  
"Mutt, I'm serious! I'm tired. This isn't funny."

No response. SO, she moved to the downstairs. "Mutt?..." she checked the closet. Nope. She checked the bathroom. Nope. She checked another closet. Nope. She checked the bathroom again. Nope. Quickly, she turned around but was struck and almost fell back. She looked up at Indy.  
"Oh, Mr. Jones! Sorry. I didn't see you there."

He laughed. "It's quite alright, honey."  
He noticed her walking around the house in circles. "What are you up to?"

"Just looking for Mutt. I guess he could have warmed me that he's up for a game of hide-n-seek but, I can't find him _anywhere_."

"What?" Indy asked, taken aback.

"I'll keep looking professor."Alex stated, and hurried off, slipping out through the backdoor. Indy was left pondering what in the world was going on. Kids were difficult. He could just let this slide. I mean, kids _do _love playing hide-n-seek. He sure did when he was a boy. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might of happened. Was Mutt hiding from him? He was more than likely just over reacting. His son was playing a game! It's no big deal..

Indy walked back into the living room, to find Marion there taking the towel from Alex's mother. "Thank you...Oh, Indy! I'm going up to take a shower.." she noticed the blank look on his face. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, not wanting to worry Marion at all. "No, everything's fine."

She stared a moment in thought, then asked, much to Indy's dislike, "Where's Mutt? I haven't seen him all afternoon."

Pepper answered this one, "He and Alex ran off to play. Hide-n-seek I believe. She was having a hard time finding him."

Marion nodded, "Oh, he's really good at that! One time, when he was 7..oh, you wouldn't believe the trouble it was.." she began to tell Pepper the story, "We were at a grocery store.."

Indy laughed to himself.

* * *

Alex went back to the treeehouse in hopes of finding him there, but no luck. "Mutt? This getting old..stop playing around."  
She looked around at the surroundings. The shrubs and bushes and flowers, all swaying along with the wind. Undisturbed..except, for a small piece of..tapestry? _What is that? _

Alex found herself drawn to it, and she immediately picked it up. "What the heck?"  
It was a small towel, much like those to wash yourself wish in the bath. She soon realised a strong smell floating from it, and she tossed it to the ground. "Eww, what the!.."

It was so strong, still. She stepped back from it, was about to turn when it hit her. That was never there before. Not when she had left. If it was there, she definately hadn't seen it. Mutt was missing..putting things together, she came up with a conclusion. Something bad had happened. But what? Could it have anything to do with those guys she and Mutt had overseen their fathers talking to? Could they have taken Mutt when the time was right? Could this cloth..she picked it up again, be something they used? Of course, she also told herself that she was getting away with herself..it all made sense.

As quick as she thought it up, she darted towards the house, cloth still in her hands. She kept on running, and running, and didn't stop until she made it there, running inside quickly. "Dad! Dad!"

He was the only person she knew would hear her story, then not freak out. She wanted to make sure she was right first, because scaring Marion and Indy. "Dad!" He came into the room to see her.

"What is it, Alex?" He asked her.

"I think something's happened.."

* * *

blech. I am not in the mood to write. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

I might warn you, this is gonna be **extrememly **short.

* * *

"I think something happened." Alex said. Her dad's face immediately crumpled with concern.  
"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, no. It's Mutt." Alex continued, "I can't find him _anywhere, _Dad."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing! I was in the shower, and when I came back he wasn't there, so I thought maybe..he's playing a joke on me, or is hiding or something, but I looked everywhere, at least twice and he's not there..._and, _"she said quickly, holding up the cloth, "I found this...It wasn't there when I left. I think those guys came and kidnapped him.."

Gerald again frowned. "What guys?"

"The guys you and Mr. Jones were talking to at the ceremony, " Alex explained, "We saw you. They said you were gonna regret not going with them. This is how they're trying to get you all to go. When Mutt was in the treehouse alone, they came and used this, " waving the cloth around, "to probably make him go unconscious..that way they could take him before anybody else noticed."

Gerland was surprised his daughter could be so smart and detectivelike to come up with a story like that, but he knew this was no laughing matter. He could tell Alex was being completely serious, and when it sunk in, it all made sense. What were they going to do?

* * *

:) I tooolldd you.


End file.
